Victor
"It'll be nice to have a ghost around that doesn't drip. - Peter Venkman, comparing Victor and Slimer; Victor the Happy Ghost Victor was a ghost that the Ghostbusters encountered at a museum bust. History The Ghostbusters and Slimer were on another routine bust, hired by a museum to capture a ghost for $5000.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:12-3:18). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Ray, keep in mind that the museum is paying us 5000 dead presidents to snare this spook." Due to Victor's innocent appearance, Ray hesitantly trapped him. After returning back to the Firehouse, the trap that held Victor was opened prematurely, letting him out and about into the fire hall. He was given the name "Victor" due to the fact that he reminded Janine of her little nephew,Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:05-05:08). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "He reminds me of my nephew Victor." and she pleaded the Ghostbusters to let him stay outside the Containment Unit. Egon agreed it would be useful to have another ghost to study and Ray admitting that the Containment Grid was practically full. Victor began to play pranks and sabotage equipment, and left Slimer to take the blame. Slimer eventually caught wind of his trouble making habits, but was too late to warn anybody. Victor showed his true form, captured Slimer, and contained him in a spare trap located in one of the lockers. Fortunately, Slimer managed to escape and convinced Janine that Victor was more than he seemed. While the Ghostbusters were driving home from a false emergency in Tribecca, a neighborhood in Lower Manhattan, Victor fled Ecto-1. He vandalized Ecto-1, destroyed the Proton Packs, and stalked the Ghostbusters. Both Janine and Slimer piloted Ecto-2 to rescue the Ghostbusters and help them trap Victor. To show Slimer they were sorry, the Ghostbusters finally put Victor into the Containment Unit and fed and fanned Slimer until he felt convinced they really were sorry for blaming him for Victor's mischief. Personality Victor was somewhat bipolar when it came to his personality. He was a happy, cute, bubbly spirit when in the presence of the Ghostbusters, but was a mischievous, evil trouble maker when their backs were turned. Slimer was unfortunately blamed because of Victor's sabotage due to the fact that he was simply there at the wrong time. Powers Victor was a shape changer,Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:43-16:47). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "That's what Janine was trying to tell me. This ghost is a Shape Changer." commonly taking on his cute form to throw enemies off guard. While in this form, he was able to float around freely, but had no other strengths or powers. Once he changed, however, he lost the ability to fly, but gained a tremendous amount of strength. He showed off his new form by ripping the back door off Ecto-1 and destroying the Proton Packs. Trivia *In the first movie, the Ghostbusters charged $5000 to trap Slimer. Victor was also trapped for a price of $5000. *Victor was loosely based on Casper The Friendly Ghost. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Jenny Moran's scary form is visually based on the true form of Victor. *Victor makes a non-canon cameo on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Victor the Happy Ghost" References Gallery Primary Canon Victor08.jpg|False Form Victor09.jpg Victor10.jpg Victor11.jpg Victor12.jpg Victor13.jpg Victor14.jpg Victor15.jpg|Transforming Victor03.jpg|Victor changes in Firehouse briefly Victor2.jpg|Victor's True Form Victor16.jpg Victor17.jpg Victor18.jpg Victor19.jpg Victor20.jpg Victor04.jpg|Posing as Taxi Driver Victor05.jpg|Confined by Ghostbusters Victor06.jpg|Trap Opened Victor21.jpg|Trapped Again Victor07.jpg Secondary Canon JennyMoran41.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 GhashVictorTStickCrossingOverIssue2CoverB.jpg|Non-Canon cameo on cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters